Caindo em Tentação
by JuHh Potter Cullen
Summary: Eles são os oito jovens mais bagunceiros e descolados do colégio, eu diria até da cidade. Agora eles estão de férias e vão tocar o maior terror em Nova York! descrição da primeira fase... Essa fic é de autoria de uma amiga minnha, Taiane, eu só posto.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo...

Oii gente !

Estamos aqui com a nossa primeira fanfic e queremos que vocês gostem e comentem.

Beijos, Ju e Tati :*

_Eu abri a porta e vi o que eu nunca pensei que ia ver... o Emmett estava em pé sem camisa e com as calças abaixadas. A Rose agarrada num braço e a Alice no outro, a Nessi segurando as calças dele e a Bella ajoelhada com os olhos bem fixos nos "membros" dele._

_Quando elas nos viram, pareceram não ter palavras, mas responderam ao mesmo tempo:_

_- Ele é a cara do Kellan Lutz!!!!!!!_

_A Nessi ainda teve a cara de pau de levantar a foto da revista, colocar do lado do Em e dizer:_

_- Dãããããã!!_


	2. Capítulo 1

Caindo em tentação.

Personagens:

- Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, Bells ou Xuxuzinho

- Edward Robert Swan, Robertzinho ou Docinho

- Emmett Romeo Swan, Emetinho ou Tigrão

- Renésmee Mason Swan, Nessi ou Narizinho

- Jacob Black Swan, Jake ou Lobo Mau

- Jasper Black Swan, Jazz ou Jasp

- Rosalie Smith Volturi, Rose ou Betty

- Alice Donfersmirtz Volturi, Tiazinha ou Marie

- Katherine Helena Swan, Katie

- Keith Adam Swan, Key ou Addy.

- Hector Aaron Swan, Thiezinho

- Kevin Salvatore Seaweed, Kev

- Joe Benjamim Smith Swan, Benny, Jojo .

- Esme Cristina Swan, tia Me.

- Marcus Caio Swan, tio Ma.

- Aro Franklin Swan, tio Pé.

- Charlie Zachary Swan, tio Chaz.

- Ricardo Smallwood, Caruga.

- Zafrina Elizabeth Smallwood, Nana ou Beth.

- Paulo Smallwood Jr. Paulão.

- Ricardo Salvatore, Bicha Morango (pequenininha e fácil de pegar).

- Michael Seaweed, Biba Escândalo (adora um bom barraco, cheio de homem dentro).

- Kourtney Jamie McLaren, Kourt '

- Adam Lambert

( Os demais personagens terão seus nomes colocados no começo do capítulo em que aparecerão )

Esme, Marcus e Aro são irmãos e Charlie é o irmão adotivo e pai da Isabella, o Edward é filho da Esme que também é mãe adotiva da Renésmee. O Jacob e o Jasper são irmão e filhos do Aro, e Marcus é pai do Emmett. A Esme é a melhor amiga do Carlisle que é pai da Rosalie e irmão da Alice.

Eles são os 8 adolescentes mais descolados e bagunceiros da escola, eu diria até da cidade. Agora eles estão de férias e vão tocar o maior terror em Nova York. ((Descrição da 1ª fase))

2ª fase: A (tortura da) Formatura.

As férias acabaram, eles tem de voltar e começar o final do colegial, mas respeitar as regras não é o hobby deles e não é o que vão fazer. Porém toda má ação tem um castigo, e o deles será a "Tortura da Formatura".

3ª fase: Aloha From Havaí

Ai vem o Natal, uma época de paz, amor, prosperidade... Perai! Paz, amor e prosperidade? Que nada, é a época das escapadinhas, guerras de comida e bagunça. Depois disso, o Havaí que se cuide porque ai vão eles!

4ª fase: Pulseirinhas da "amizade" = zoação na faculdade.

Colegial? Nunca mais! Agora vem a faculdade, que nessa história é quando cada casal vai para um canto, mas antes eles resolvem fazer as pulseirinhas da amizade que pelo resto do mundo é mais conhecida como a pulseira do sexo, irônico eles não saberem disso, não?

5ª fase: Os casamentos

5 anos depois 8 deles tem uma profissão, 4 deles estão noivos e vão se casar, 1 noiva quer 1 vestido de 1 estilista gay, mas 1 noivo é um completo idiota, e agora 2 gays vão ter que conseguir o vestido.

1 casamento 2 vezes complicado.

6ª fase: Luas de mel, despedidas de solteiro.

Ufa! Finalmente unidos até que a morte os separe eles estão a caminho da França, para seduzir e torcer o tornozelo, enquanto 4 ficam nos E.U.A para se despedir da vida de solteiro com o maior estilo.

7ª fase: Bebês, viagens e ... Pornô ??

3 bebês, 1 desmaio para cada um e muito suco de melancia na cara, uma volta ao mundo com a câmera na mão e um ator delicioso. Junte uma oferta de filme pornô a tudo isso e veja no que vai dar.

8ª fase: 15 anos depois, festa, casamento, bebês e MUITO beijo na boca!

15 anos depois os trigêmeos estão crescidos e é a festa de 15 anos da Katherine, ela está apaixonada e mais 5 bebês vem por ai, dessa vez você nem pode imaginar o que vai acontecer.

1° Capítulo: "Férias, meu irmão!"

O que vem pela frente...

- O trágico e vergonhoso dia de Jasper, ou melhor, TARADO.

- Remédio do Frango Tarado, o remedinho que te deixa ligado.

- A desgraça do Emmett, e a chegada do Ricardão em casa.

- Edward, Jasper e Jacob prontos pra matar.

**Bella PDV.**

Que dia mais chato, a gente ainda não fez nada nessas féria,tudo bem que elas começaram ontem mas já é muito tempo sem fazer nada.

Estava todo mundo "ocupado" com alguma coisa, o Edward tava jogando videogame com o Emmett, a Rose tava tentando dar uns amassos no Jake, mas ele tava muito entretido no cubo mágico. A Alice tava babando em cima da Vogue, e a Nessi tava sentada no sofá comigo, tentando me ajudar a "planejar" nossas férias. E.. acho que ta faltando alguém, ah! O Jasper, tarado, tava dando mais uma "olhadinha" no catálogo de filmes pornô dele.

Estávamos todos entretidos nos afazeres quando um grito doloroso veio do banheiro do Tarado.

**Edward PDV.**

Todo mundo arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo escada acima. Na correria acabou que todo mundo se chocou com a porta do banheiro, a Alice toda desesperada largou todo mundo no chão e abriu a porta com um murro que poderia muito bem ter vindo do Emmett. Quando a porta bateu na parede vimos a cena mais bizarra do mundo.

**Jake PDV.**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... cara eu tava rolando no chão de rir. Uma lágrima brotou no canto do meu olho e, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA......

**Rose PDV.**

- Puta merda, Jazz, e eu que sempre fui contra te chamarem de tarado. – eu disse querendo cair na gargalhada que nem o Jake.

**Nessi PDV.**

- Caralho, Jasp! Como pode?

Cara, que cômico, começamos muito bem as férias!

**Alice PDV.**

- Benzinho, como foi que você fez isso? – eu perguntei segurando o riso.

**Emmett PDV.**

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, e eu que achei que isso fosse coisa de filme, HAHAHAHAHA!!! – ai cara, o Jake, a Bella e o Edw tavam rolando de rir no chão e agora eu também estava.

**Jasp PDV.**

Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta vergonha em toda a minha vida, eu estava no banheiro com o Júnior preso no zíper da calça, meu irmão, Jake, foi o primeiro a cair no chão e rir muito quando a porta abriu, e agora os meus primos e a Rose também estavam rindo e embora a Alice estivesse tentando disfarçar sei que ela também queria rir, a Nessi tava com os olhos arregalados e de queixo caído.

É, apesar da situação, alguém tinha de reconhecer que eu sou um cara MUITO BEM DOTADO.

**Rose PDV.**

OK, não é todo dia que a gente vê uma coisa dessas, depois do choque, das gargalhadas e tudo o mais os garotos ficaram lá pra ajudar o Jasp a se "libertar" do agora conhecido, zíper assassino.

Quando eles desceram era pouco mais de dez da noite e estávamos todos com sede de uma boa festa, decidimos ir até uma boate ou algo parecido, como somos um número um tanto vantajoso nos dividimos em dois carros, eu e o Em fomos no carro do Ed e da Bells, a Nessi foi junto com o Jake no Carro do Jasp e da minha tiazinha, Alice.

**Edward PDV.**

Chegamos em um lugar que pareceu ser legal, parei o carro e sinalizei para que o Jasp parasse também, todos descemos do carro um tanto animados, principalmente o Emmett.

**Emmett PDV.**

- É isso ai, férias meu irmão! – eu disse cheio de felicidade, hoje ia ser uma noite daquelas, eu já tinha passado as preliminares para a Rose no carro, então agora is ser só curtição.

**Rose PDV.**

Pode parecer incrível mas eu quero o Emmett todinho pra mim hoje, nós havíamos concluído as preliminares no carro e ele me pareceu ser animal, essa noite vai ser só curtição.

- É isso ai, féria meu irmão! – repeti.

**Edward PDV.**

Eu sei que a Bells é minha prima e tudo o mais, mas ela ta muito gostosa hoje, eu quase bati o carro uma 5 vezes porque estava mais preocupado em olhar as pernas dela, pode ter certeza, de hoje não passa!

- É isso ai, férias meu irmão! – Disse todo alegre.

**Bella PDV.**

Até agora meu plano de seduzir o Rob estava dando certo, coloquei uma roupinha curta e apertada e ele quase bateu o carro umas 5 vezes, tão preocupado em olhar para as minhas pernas, de hoje não passa, Robertzinho vai ser meu!

- É isso ai, férias meu irmão! – eu disse toda alegre.

**Alice PDV.**

Depois da cena constrangedora com o Jasp hoje eu comecei a reparar no quanto ele é bonito (gostosérrimo), quem sabe hoje com esse clima de festa eu consiga tirar um casquinha, ou tudo logo.

- É isso ai, férias meu irmão! – é hoje meu taradinho.

**Jasper PDV.**

Cri cri ... Ah, ta, é quem sabe hoje eu tire tudinho da Alice, ela é gostosa e eu sei que ela me quer.

- É isso ai, férias meu irmão! – é hoje Tiazinha.

**Nessi PDV.**

Não ia ser fácil me divertir com o meu irmão aqui, mas eu estava contando com e Bella para chamar a atenção dela enquanto eu investia no gostosão do Jake.

- É isso ai, férias meu irmão! – hmm, hoje eu quero você meu lobo mau.

**Jake PDV.**

Vai ser muito difícil pegar a Nessi com o Robertzinho aqui, mas a Bella vai dar uma força com o shortinho curtíssimo dela, ai eu entro em ação.

- é isso ai, férias meu irmão! – hoje eu quero você Tampinha.

**Bella PDV.**

Depois que todo mundo tinha concluído a frase do dia (É isso ai, férias meu irmão), entramos no barzinho, um bom lugar, pessoas descoladas, bastante bebida e um palco, tudo o que precisávamos. Logo que atravessamos a porta um sujeito extremamente alto e forte se aproximou, um baita negão, se apresentou como Ricardão, mas eu o apelidei de Caruga, ele estava com um pacote esquisito nas mãos e quando abriu encontramos uma imensa quantidade de mini comprimidos.

- Isso aqui é mais conhecido com "O Remédio do Frango Tarado, o comprimido que te deixa ligado"!

Nós nos entreolhamos meio desconfiados, embora o Emmett estivesse com um enorme sorriso no rosto, então sem esperar uma resposta Caruga continuou:

- Mas então quem são vocês?

A Alice começou a nos apresentar.

- Essa aqui é a Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Renésmee, Jasper e eu Alice.

- Muito prazer pessoal, então, estão a fim de curtir a noite ao máximo?

- Não sei vocês, mais eu to dentro!!

Ao ouvir isso todos olhamos para o Jasper, mas essas palavras tinham saído da boca do Ed, quando o olhamos ele estava enchendo as mãos com os comprimidos e correndo em direção ao bar, todos fizemos o mesmo, o Caruga veio atrás todo contente com o pacote na mão. Todos nós pedimos as bebidas e colocamos os franguinhos pra dentro, e depois disso, só Deus sabe o que aconteceu...

**Ricardão PDV.**

Os garotos tomaram o remedinho já tem uns 15 minutos, ta na hora de ver o que eles estão aprontando. Não precisei de nenhum esforço para localizar 3 deles, em cima do palco só de cueca e gravata borboleta colorida com purpurina, estavam lá o Jasper, Emmett e o Edward dançando YMCA.

Quando começou a tocar Piece of Me eu avistei duas garotas só de roupa íntima dando um belo show de rebolados e gargalhadas em cima do balcão do bar, cheguei mais perto e não demorei a reconhecer a loura gostosa, Rosalie e a baixinha tarada, Renésmee, que de repente foi puxada para fora do balcão por um dos babacas de cueca e carregada para fora do bar. Olhei para o palco e vi que o Jasper era o tal babaca, imediatamente sem mais nem menos eu vi a loura engatinhando no palco em direção ao Edward, ela começou a passar a mão nele e dar uns beijos, ele a puxou para um dos camarins, assim sõ tinha ficado o trouxa do Emmett no palco. Fui caminhando até o bar, quando ouvi vozes esganiçadas vindas do banheiro cantando uma música que não me é estranha, quando abri a porta vi o garotão Jacob sem camisa largado num canto do banheiro com a Bella de um lado e a Alice do outro, os três cantando 3, da Britney Spears:

Bella, Jacob e Alice: Three is a charm (três é um charme)

Two is not the same (dois não é o mesmo)

I don't see the harm (eu não vejo o problema)

Now are you game? (agora você está dentro?)

Let's make a team (vamos formar uma equipe)

Make'em say my name (faze-los dizer meu nome)

Lovin' extreme (amando ao extremo)

Now are you game? (agora você está dentro?)

Coloquei a cabeça para for a reprimindo o riso e então...

"one, two, three..." a música parou, eu olhei pra dentro e logo vi o porque, Alice beijava desesperadamente os lábios de Jacob enquanto Bella lançou um olhar devorador para baixo e começou a abrir violentamente as calças do garoto, e em menos de 5 segundos ela já estava... bom, desejei-lhes boa sorte e fechei a porta para dar-lhes privacidade.

Já haviam se passado uns 40 minutos, Jasper e a coisinha tarada ainda não haviam voltado, gritos, gemidos e gargalhadas ainda vinham do banheiro, um barulho alto que vinha do camarim dizia que Edward e a loura ainda estavam lá, e no palco havia um retardado totalmente nu com uma cueca de ursinhos na cabeça.

Resolvi que iria me divertir e peguei um pouco do remedinho e tomei, só me lembro de ter ido para o palco....

**Alice PDV.**

Acordei meio embaralhada, levantei e deis de cabeça com alguma coisa, abri os olhos, era a pia, mas quando olhei para baixo não acreditei no que estava vendo, Bella totalmente nua em cima do Jake, também nu, e para minha surpresa ao lado deles estavam minha roupas. Cutuquei violentamente os dois que acordaram e falaram ao mesmo tempo, porém Bella pronunciou o nome do Edward e o Jake o da Nessi, e eu embaraçada o do Jasper.

**Bella PDV.**

Nós três levantamos rapidamente e vestimos o que nos veio pela frente, saímos apressados do banheiro, demorou um pouco para que víssemos, mas nós vimos. Quando nos deparamos com o Emmett encolhidinho nos braços do Caruga as gargalhadas foram tantas que demoramos a perceber que eu estava de cueca e o Jake de calcinha. De repente um barulho muito alto veio de trás do palco e nós três corremos pra lá, embora os dois "marmanjos" nem tivessem se mexido. Entramos em um dos camarins e vimos uma cena daquelas, Edward e Rose nus em cima de uma mesa quebrada. Edward nos encarou e em seguida olhou pra ele e pra Rose e soltou um desesperado:

- Oh, meu Deus!!!!!!!!

A Rose fez o mesmo e completou nervosa:

- Porra! Cadê o Emmett?

- Vai por mim você não vai querer saber! – disse o Jake ainda rindo. Apesar da situação eu a Alice voltamos a rir da cena anterior.

Rose saiu apressada de lá e mais rápido que nós, ela viu Emmett e o Caruga, que pelo barulho e pelos gritos haviam acordado e deveriam estar tentando se matar. Nós quatro corremos até lá e separamos os dois que estavam se socando, passados alguns minutos eles se acalmaram e veio a pergunta:

- Onde estão Jasper e a Renésmee?

- A última vez que os vi estavam se arrastando para fora. – disse o Caruga.

Todos corremos para fora e cada um foi olhar num canto, quando o Caruga apontou pro carro do Ed e gritou:

- Eles estão aqui!!

**Edward PDV.**

Eu não estava acreditando, um dos meus melhores amigos, meu primo, tinha comido minha irmãzinha. Abri violentamente a porta do carro e agarrei Jasper pelo pescoço, estava decido, eu ia matá-lo!

Mas antes que pudesse continuar o tal Ricardão me fez largar o imbecil do Jasper, que disse:

- Calma cara! Não precisa ficar assim, você comeu a Rose e o Emmett não quer te matar.

O Emmett rapidamente sinalizou positivamente com aquela cara de panaca dele, quando o Jake disse:

- É cara, eu comi a Bella e a Alice e vocês não querem me matar!

**Bella PDV.**

Jacob Black, você é um idiota!

Edward e Jasper de repente se esqueceram o que estavam fazendo e começaram a correr atrás do Jacob, que ainda estava rindo e parecia estar sob o efeito do comprimido.

Quando vimos a cena eu, a Rose, a Alice e a Nessi nos entreolhamos e, não sabemos por que, mas automaticamente começamos a rir e cantar:

" It's rainning man, aleluia.. It's rainning man, aleluia!"

De repente ouvi vozes grossas, olhei para o lado e vi que o Emmett e o Ricardão estavam cantando, e ainda estávamos nus do lado de fora do bar, eu cutuquei a Rose pra que ela se desse conta da situação, ela me olhou arregalou os olhos e nós duas corremos para buscar as roupas. Nós duas batemos com força na porta, mas ela não abriu, foi ai que o Caruga apareceu e disse que a gente tava trancado pra fora do bar.

Alguns minutos depois ele se lembrou também de que havia um chaveiro não muito longe dali.

- Eu posso ir no carro com o Edward.- disse o Ricardão.

- Acho que não vai dar. – completou o Edward.

- Porque? – Falamos todos ao mesmo tempo.

- As chaves do carro estão no bolso das minhas calças, lá dentro. – Ele disse apontando para o bar.

Emmett levantou a mão, é ele queria falar.

- Fala Emmett. – eu disse.

- Você disse que não é muito longe, então a gente pode ir andando. – Disse todo contente por ter dado a idéia.

- A gente ta sem roupa Emmett! – eu e a Alice dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, então vocês querem passar o dia aqui fora? E sem roupa?

- É, ele tem razão. Mas quem vai?

- Já sei! Vão a Bells, o Jake e a Alice. Eles estão pelo menos de roupa íntima. – disse a Rose.

- Perai! Jake, você ta de calcinha? – perguntou a Nessi.

Na hora todos olhamos para ele e começamos a rir, mas então o Edward apontou para mim, o que me fez lembrar que eu estava de cueca.

Eu e o Jake corremos para trás de uma moita e nos trocamos, depois nos juntamos a Alice para irmos buscar o tal chaveiro.

Nós estávamos andando já faziam uns 20 minutos e nada, andamos mais um pouco e ali estava o chaveiro.

Nos aproximamos do pequeno quiosque, não vimos ninguém mas Alice tinha visto alguma coisa.

- Ei! Tem alguém aqui na caminhonete!

Nós fomos ver e tinha um cara beeem estranho, que parecia bem apagado, Jake deu uns murros leves no vidro e o sujeito acordou todo assustado e saiu da caminhonete, logo que ela parou do lado de fora Alice começou a explicar o que tinha acontecido. O cara ficou encarando a gente todo confuso, ai de repente ele disse:

- Perai! Vocês são os garotos do banheiro! Meu Deus, vocês deram um show e tanto ontem.

O Jake e a Alice estavam muuuuito vermelhos, e eu sabia que também estava. O cara ficou olhando a gente e soltou uma gargalhada que cheirava cerveja velha. Em seguida ele se ofereceu para dar um jeito na porta. Todos subimos a bordo da caminhonete velha, e o cara ficou a viagem inteira olhando para os peitos da Alice, além disso acho que só eu percebi que ele olhou "discretamente" para um vantajoso volume na cueca do Jake, ta agora eu me senti desvalorizada.

**Alice PDV.**

Finalmente havíamos chegado, saímos correndo da caminhonete fedida. O pessoal estava nu do lado de fora do bar brincando de Twister. Prefiro nem comentar as posições deles, principalmente do Emmett e da Rose, que estavam quase se comendo.

- Como e onde vocês acharam esse jogo?

- Tava no banco de trás do meu carro, e os dois ali, deixaram o vidro aberto.

Eles saíram das belas posições e o chaveiro foi correndo cumprimentar o Ricardão.

- Arre! Porque é que vocêis tão tudo pelado?

- Longa história, mas então meu amigo, abre a porta?

- Mais é claro, sô! Se acha que eu vô deixa o dono do meió bar da cidade trancado pra fora, e ainda peladão?

- Dono? – Perguntamos todos surpresos.

- É, eu sou o dono do bar.

O tal chaveiro abriu a porta e todos nós corremos pra pegar nossas roupas, depois de vestidos sentamos nas mesas e...

- Alguém lembra o que aconteceu ontem à noite? – perguntou a Rose.

Todos balançamos negativamente a cabeça, mas o sorriso do Ricardão dizia o contrário, e ele começou:

- Bom, primeiro vocês tomaram o comprimido e sumiram, uns 15 minutos depois fui procurar, mas quando olhei para o palco estavam o Emmett, o Jasper e o Edward de cueca e gravata borboleta colorido dançando YMCA na maior empolgação, ai depois eu vi as meninas, a loura e a nanica, só de roupa íntima rebolando e gargalhando demais em cima do balcão, ai veio o Jasper e puxou a nanica lá pra fora. A loura foi engatinhando no palco em direção ao Edward, eles começaram a se beijar e ele a puxou para o camarim. Eu fui pro bar procurando os outros e quando passei na frente do banheiro ouvi vocês três cantando, depois que fechei a porta só nosso amigo chaveiro pode dizer o que aconteceu, bom a única coisa que eu posso dizer é que a Bella caiu de boca no Jacob. E, ah! O Emmett ficou peladão no palco com a linda cueca de ursinhos na cabeça.

- Ah, então você se aproveitou da minha situação?

- Não, eu tomei uns comprimidos e fui parar no palco com você.

- Ah, meu Deus!

- Que droga cara!

- Merda, não acredito.

- Hehehehe.

- PQP!

- Cara, que caralho, eu NÃO SOU GAY!

- Ah, até que foi legal!

Nessa hora o Jake levou vários tapas.

- Só pra deixar bem claro, do banheiro e do camarim só se ouviram gemidos, gritos e gargalhadas, nada de declarações de amor. – completou o Ricardão.

**Nessi PDV.**

Ta, eu estava vermelha de raiva e de vergonha. Meus planos para as férias:

- Matar Isabella Marie Swan

- Matar Alice Donfersmirtz Volturi... Mas antes, SOCAR A PORRA DO RICARDÃO!

**Bella PDV.**

Alguns segundos depois a Nessi avançou violentamente no pescoço do Caruga e parecia disposta a mata-lo.

- Seu filho da puta, eu vou matar você!!!

- Perai, como você sabe?

- Como eu sei o que?

- Que eu sou um filho da puta.

- Você ta tirando com a minha cara né?

- Não, agora você provocou e eu vou contar a minha história, e vocês todos vão me ouvir!

**Emmett PDV.**

O Ricardão pediu educadamente que nos sentássemos para ouvir sua "triste jornada".

- Tudo começou com a profissão mais antiga do mundo... – ele disse que seria tocante, e eu adoro histórias tocantes, mais essa já estava meio cômica. " Este era o ramo da minha mãe, e da mãe dela. Sabe, minha mãe era bem sucedida na carreira que escolheu, até que ela engravidou de mim... como ela não tinha dinheiro, nem moral para me criar, ela me deixou aos cuidados do dono deste bar, um velhote na ativa, que adorava uma boa pegação! O assunto era mulher? Ele era especialista. Vivi "normalmente" até meus 14 anos, quando o Sr. Manolo, que queria... afogar o ganso, tirar o atraso, se é que me entendem, foi para o quarto com uma das namoradas, deu com a cabeça na penteadeira de vidro, com tanta força, que teve um traumatismo craniano e bateu as botas. Daí em diante eu passei a cuidar do bar, parei de estudar e me sustentava com o bar, mas este está indo a falência, então perdi minha casa e meus bens. Pouco tempo depois soube da morte da minha mãe, coitada, faleceu de AIDS, e me deixou uma herança valiosíssima: uma camisinha. Agora estou sem casa com 1,70 no bolso, e uma camisinha."

Meu Deus, que história emocionante, eu e meu amigão Jake chorávamos como duas crianças, passando o lencinho de um para o outro. Não chorava assim desde que tinha assistido "Monstros S.A." O filme mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida. Assoei o nariz no lenço. Aquele cara sabia me tocar, me emocionar, se é que me entendem.

**Edward PDV.**

È uma história e tanto, olhei para o lado e vi os dois bebezões chorando, cara só me lembro de ter visto o Em chorar assim assistindo "Monstros S.A.". Concordo que a história era bonita e tals, mas nada do tipo. A Bell e a Nessi reviraram os olhos quando viram os dois marmanjões chorando. A Alice estava com os olhos enormes e brilhantes, visivelmente parecida com o gatinho do Shrek.

Eu estava observando a cena quando um barulho estranho me distraiu. Era um ronco, vindo do Jazz. OK, a história não era lá essas coisas, mas não era tão entediante assim. Ele estava de boca aberta, e alguma coisa escorria... ECA!

Ele tava babando!

- Você foi mesmo despejado? – perguntou Jake, secando as lágrimas.

- Sim. Estou dormindo atrás do balcão desde então. – Ele disse de cabeça baixa.

- Então vem morar com a gente! – Jake, Emmett e Alice disseram.

**Alice PDV.**

- Nem pensar! – Bella e Edward protestaram.

- Mas gente, coitado ele perdeu a casa! – eu disse.

- É, coitado gente. – disse o Emmett.

- Deixa ele ir. – completou o Jake.

- Um a mais, um a menos não vai nos fazer diferença, além disso eu adoraria morar com o cara que comeu o Emmett. – disse a Rose rindo.

O Ed e a Bell se encararam e disseram:

- Tudo bem então. Não temos escolha mesmo!

- Ahm, pessoal, só uma coisinha. Eu sou casado. Queria lhes apresentar Zafrina, minha esposa e perguntar se ela pode ir também.

Na hora em que vimos aquela morena, cabelos pretos, magra, olhos verdes, e um corpão, foi automático:

- Não! – Dissemos eu e as meninas

- Sim! – Disseram os garotos ao mesmo tempo que nós.

**Zafrina PDV.**

Porque os 4 garotos estavam de queixo caído, me olhando? E porque as 4 garotas me olharam de cima a baixo, olharam para os garotos, reviraram os olhos e viraram a cara?

Tive vontade de perguntar "To cagada, por algum acaso?".


End file.
